freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160529102809
Alright list the ducking abilities of a nova and their bodies effect that is included in the implant that is clear, the nova can use volt weapons p, freezing and other things like I don't know mind control, if you put in dna of something else what happens, say it a unborn baby then what happens, it is mutated most likely so it is not normal. If you don't understand simple biology then that sad. The factor of it all was the stigma that is the nova cells that can sense other nova and interact and is too much for the human body to even have pure in their body connecting to the brain and say a type s uses their weakness that is there their strength then that is not the main point of it all. You toss aside the facts that are made perfectly clear that is what stigma is in full then say it doesn't mean anything, it saying that babies are never made by sex, it is completely wrong, the stigma gives the pandora the same effects to a extent as the nova, so if a nova can form a set with every nova around then that counts the pandora. And no info on the panals is not much, they may have just through that they are still only because of it and they would never make it out and alive to enjoy life or may be it just friends ( Elly, arnett and satella) going to lunch and the limiters are at burger queen in line to order in advance or they are hanging out and the other limiters have class, went ahead, getting ready etc. it is not that they are or have it is not anything it shows they are still hanging with satella. If ldy releases it into the next chapters and says it is then it is, but not from one panel of no text and not even a proper face shot of them with a smile that is direct at him, in fact it looks more like arnett was going to say sorry then sex. ELLY is more surprised then just walks away but never is it shown that they interact properly, so it not like they are acting in a way that screams SEX or anything like it, may be they were just not mad that he saved them cause as even you said if I remember he did nothing wrong by saving them so it just be they decided it was needed to live and it was the right thing to stop the nova instead of him "raping" them. It is evdient that they were with satella and rana before they meet kazuya so it can be nothing but they were heading the way kazuya was standing and ran into each other after they both cooled down and through about the situation clearly, so is it not possible for someone to understand that it was out of pure emotion and duty to do the job they signed up for and that he was trying to not harm them while doing it, so if humans can't forgive others fuck. Third, stop with the fucking boyfriend thing it is not a real world element that is common or expected, is a alien from the alien movies going to do the same or spices. The nova are their own group so it is more what makes the nova standout to every alien race in fiction. So if alien is all you can say then what one, Star Wars star track, what type what are their features? That is the main point of it, stigma has a feature that dose that the pandora know it as the erinbar set, but we don't know with nova how it affects them. But if you say the erinbar is not linked to this then that is wrong only because of it is that feeling caused, it is proof it is linked to the brain. Now stop changing the subject, I just noticed that you change it every time in a way, first it was sad the limiters are not on screen then how dose it work then boyfriend. Cut the shit and stay on track.